The present invention relates generally to coin handling devices and, more particularly, to a coin handling device with a folding escalator.
At the end of a gaming session on a coin-out gaming machine, a player presses a xe2x80x9ccashoutxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccollectxe2x80x9d button and collects a number of coins corresponding to the number of credits remaining on the machine""s credit meter. The gaming machine contains a coin handling device filled with coins. The coin handling device delivers the appropriate number of coins to a coin outlet and dispenses the coins into a coin tray or bin via the coin outlet. The coin handling device includes at least a coin hopper.
If, however, the coin tray is located above the hopper as in many slant-top gaming machines, the coin handling device may also include a coin escalator extending upwardly from the hopper to the coin outlet. The hopper may be mounted to the floor of the machine cabinet, while the coin tray is approximately adjacent to a button panel at a height well above the floor of the machine cabinet. The escalator successively receives coins from the hopper and conveys them upwardly in a single file to the coin outlet. It is sometimes necessary to remove the coin handling device from the cabinet for servicing or replacement. Because the escalator extends upwardly from the hopper, however, the cabinet may not provide sufficient clearance for removal and later installation of the coin handling device without tilting the device awkwardly as it is removed/installed or somehow disconnecting the escalator from the hopper prior to removal/installation. A need therefore exists for a coin handling device with escalator that facilitates removal of the device from the gaming machine cabinet and installation of the device into the cabinet.
A coin handling device comprises a hopper and an escalator for receiving coins from the hopper. The escalator is connected to the hopper and extends upwardly from the hopper. At least a portion of the escalator is downwardly foldable toward the hopper to reduce an overall height of the coin handling device. The reduced height facilitates removal of the coin handling device from a gaming machine cabinet and installation of the device into the cabinet in the event the cabinet provides minimal clearance.